warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Louder than Thunder
Klaplentext Sie ist die grausamste und gefürchtetste Katze des Waldes. Ihr Name ist eine Legende und ihre Krallen sind der Tod als Gegenstand. Doch wie konnte so ein Monster aus einer einst so freundlichen Kätzin werden? Erfahre die Geschichte der Kätzin, die ganze Clans ausrottete! Zitate Prolog Jaulen und Geschrei erfüllte die warme Luft der Blattgrüne und die Sonne spiegelte sich in etlichen, tiefroten Blutlachen wieder. Überall waren Felle und Körper, die sich vor Schmerzen krümmten oder wütend mit den Krallen auf etwas einschlugen. Die kleine Lichtung wirkte wie ein Schlachtfeld und der Geruch des Todes hing in der Luft. Riesige Eichen wiegten ihre Äste im Wind und kleine Tiere raschelten im Gestrüpp, doch alles ging im Lärm des Krieges unter. Plötzlich zerriss ein gellender Schrei die Luft, der alles übertönte. Für einen kurzen Moment hielten all die kämpfenden Wesen, die sich als Katzen erwiesen, inne und drehten ihre Köpfe zu einer Kätzin, deren blaue Augen geweitet waren und einen rotbraunen Kater anstarrten. Blut quoll aus unzähligen Wunden und ihre Krallen dwaren allesamt abgebrochen und ihr ganzer Körper zerstört. Sie öffnete ihr Maul mühsam und wie in Zeitlupe, alle starrten nun gebannt auf sie und nur das Stöhnte von sterbenden Katzen war außer ihr zu hören. >> In eurem Streit, in eurem Zwist....habt ihr getötet, was euch am Heiligsten ist.<<, krächzte sie und ihre Augen schienen aufeinmal zu leuchten. Sie schluckte, bevor sie weitersprach: >>So viel Blut habt ihr fließen lassen, es füllt alles, alle Lichtungen und alle Gassen. Nun werdet ihr hinab sinken, und euch wird das kalte Ende winken. Doch eine Chance sollt ihr bekommen, also hofft und sie wird wahrgenommen.... << Sie hustete und Blut floss aus ihrem Maul, und mit letzer Kraft miaute sie: >>Zwei Schüler, die die Sterne erwählen, werden euch retten, solltet ihr sie nicht quälen. Sie werden den Frieden euch schenken und euch zurück in das Leben lenken... << Die Kätzin krallte sich mit den kaputten Klauen in den Boden und rang verzweifelt nach Luft, aber es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass sie sterben würde. Eine Katze aus der Menge jaulte: >>Wir müssen Hellsten rächen!<< Doch keiner rührte sich, erst als die Kätzin umkippte und sich nicht mehr rührte, schossen ein paar Katzen nach vorne zu putzen und kläglichen Laute von sich zu geben. Eine gischtfarbene Kätzin trat nach vorne. >>Wo ist Spinnenfell? Sie ist die zweite Anführerin... << miaute sie fragen ließ den Blick über die riesigen Eichen und über die anderen Katzen schweifen. Der rotbraune Kater, der die Augen zusammengekniffen hatte, miaute: >>Spinnenfell ist tot. Und selbst wenn sie noch leben würde, wären wir kein Clan mehr. << >>Ja, weil Katzen unseres Clans eben diese getötet haben! Eulenklaue hat Spinnenfell getötet und unser Fuchsherz hat Hellsten umgebracht!<< zischte ein gelber Kater, während er dem rotbraunen Kater verächtliche Blicke zuwarf. Fuchsherz knurrte: >>Es war...keine Absicht! << Eine weitere Katze warf ein: >> Hey Löwenblut, wie erklärst du denn den Tod von Traumschweif!? Du hast sie umgebracht! Du bist genauso schlimm wie er. ... << Löwenblut knurrte. >>Schweig! Traumschweif war immerhin nicht unsere geliebte Anführerin! << Der Wind umspielte die Ohren des Katers und ließ sie zucken. Die gischtfarbene Kätzin knurrte nun: >>Sie war aber genauso viel wert! Wie wagst du es nur, sowas zu sagen!? << Erschrocken jaulte Fuchsherz auf, als Löwenblut sich auf ihn warf und ihn mit einem Schlag umriss. Die gischtfarbene Kätzin sprang dazu und kratzte Löwenblut an der Flanke, während zwei Kater dicht hinter ihr in einen neuen Kampf verwickelt wurden. Kampgeschrei füllte die Lichtung erneut. Am Himmel wurde die Sonne von dunkelgrauen Wolken verdeckt und finstere Stimmung mischte sich ddem Kampf bei. Wildes Geschrei dröhnte in den Ohren der Katzen und Blut spritze durch die Luft. Der Clan kämpfte sich selbst zu Tode, jeder tötete ehemalige Freunde. Die Leiche von Hellstern, die eben noch gepflegt und betrauert wurde, lag nun zwischen den vielen Krallen und bekam etliche wilde Schläge ab, die die Katzen sich gegenseitig zufügten. Die gischtfarbene Kätzin hielt einen Moment inne, als würde sie sich besinnen, dann aber stürzte sie Löwenblut und Fuchsherz hinterher, die wild fauchend und zuckend über die Leiche ihrer ehemaligen Anführerin rollten. Löwenblut zerkratzte Schnauze seines Gegenüber und es störte niemanden, als plötzlich Regen aus den Wolken brach und auf sie niederprasselte. Blut, Angst und Tod regierten nun und würden die Katzen kämpfen lassen, bis es den Clan nicht mehr gab. Doch dann hielten die kämpfenden Kater, die den zweiten Kampf ausgelöst hatten, inne. Sie blickten beide zum Himmel empor, der stetig dunkler wurde. >>Es ist ein Zeichen vom SternenClan! << sagte Fuchsherz, der unter Löwenbluts Krallen zappelte. Dieser nickte geistesabwesend, die Krallen ließ er ausgefahren. >>Was sagst du dazu, Moosfell? << Er wandte sich zu der gischtfarbener Kätzin, die sich eben noch an seiner Flanke zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Sie knurrte. >>Der SternenClan hat mir dieses Zeichen schon lange gegeben. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so bald sein würde...der Clan wird ''zersplittern''. Was Hellstern sagte, war eine Prophezeiung.<< Löwenblut zuckte mit dem Schwanz und ließ von Fuchsherz ab. >>Folgt mir! << rief er, und einige Katzen liefen auf ihn zum andere blieben stumm sitzen. Darunter war Moosfell. >>Du wärst ein schlechter Anführer! Wir sollten jemand anderem folgen! << sagte die Heilerin offen und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Fuchsherz sprang auf. >>Folgt mir! Ich werde euch an einen anderen Ort führen! << Moosfell musterte ihn, bevor sie aufstand uns ich hinter ihn setzte. Ein Haufen Katzen folgte ihr, ein paar andere gesellten sich zu Löwenblut. Er nickte. >>So soll es sein. Der SternenClan bekommt seinen Willen.<< 1.Kapitel FEAR RANNTE SO schnell sie konnte. Mit ihren Pfoten zertrampelte sie haufenweise Gras und wirbelte Dreck auf, aber nichts bremste sie. Sie konnte wegen dem cremefarbenes Fell, dass ihr ins Gesicht hing, nichts sehen und so rannte sie blindlings über die riesige Wiese. Die Sonne wärmte ihren Rücken, aber sie war so in Eile, das sie es gar nicht wahrnahm. Hinter sich hörte sie Knurren und Pfoten, die wild auf Gras aufschlugen. Ein ängstlichen Jaulen entfuhr ihrer Kehle. >>Hilfe! Hilfe!<< schrie die kleine Kätzin panisch, während sie verzweifelt weiter hechtete. Ihre Flanken besten und ihre Rippen schmerzten, aber ein Anhalten könnte ihren Tod bedeuten. Plötzlich jaulte hinter ihr etwas auf und ein Fauchen ertönte, aber Fear war zu verängstigt, um sich umzudrehen oder anzuhalten. Sie stürmte einfach weiter geradeaus, bis sie mit dem Kopf direkt gegen irgendetwas hartes stieß und rücklings auf dem Boden fiel. Fear blinzelte und pustete sich das Fell aus den bernsteinfarbenen Augen, bevor sie zu dem großen Kater hoch blickte, der vor ihr stand. >>Entschuldigung Habicht...<< murmelte Fear verlegen und erhob sich. Hastig warf sie einen Blick zurück. Dort sah sie drei Katzen, die einen Hund zu Boden drückten und ihre Krallen in sein Fell gruben. Sie schluckte und drehte sich wieder zudem schwarz-weißen Kater vor ihr. >>Hat dich der Hund gejagt Fear? << fragte er besorgt. Sie nickte nur, während sie begann, ihre Pfoten sauber zu lecken. >>Hat Death sich losgerissen? Oder habt ihr Jungen schon wieder was mit seiner Kette gemacht!? << Eilig schüttelte Fear den Kopf. >>Blüte hat mir befohlen, Death zwei Ratten zu bringen, und als ich auf ihn zugegangen bin,hat er sich losgerissen und ist auf mich zugestürmt. Ich habe die Ratten fallen gelassen und bin weggerannt, aber er ist mir gefolgt... << Habicht musterte den Hund aus der Ferne. >>Er ist halt ein Hund, dass können wir nicht ändern. Allerdings werde ich schauen, dass ich ihm eine stärkere Kette besorge. Jaguar hat er auch letztens angegriffen, dabei soll er nur unsere Feinde fernhalten... << Fear drehte sich erneut um und sah zu, wie drei Katzen, deren Namen Marshall, Haselnuss und Jaguar lauteten, den Hund in Ketten legten und zu einem Baum scheuchten, der direkt neben einem Teich wuchs. Fear stand auf und streckte sich, dann nickte sich Habicht als Abschied zu, bevor sie zu Marshall rannte. Die Blätter der paar Bäume, die auf der Wiese standen, raschelten als sie vor dem Kater anhielt. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht. Fear lauerte sich hin und fixierte seinen Schweif. Mit ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen folgte sie der zuckenden Schwanzspitze, bis diese einen Moment still stand. Fear grinste zufrieden, bevor sie absprang und die kleinen Krallen ausfuhr. Doch der Kater wirbelte herum und trat zur Seite, und mit einem erschrocken en Aufschrei folgende Fear an ihm vorbei in einen kleinen Teich. Ihr Kopf war blitzschnell unter Wasser, gefolgt von ihrem ganzen Körper. Ihr Fell pustete sich auf und waberte um sie herum wie Pollen, ihre Pfoten fanden keinen Halt. Sie machte einen Atem versuch, brach ihn aber sofort ab, als das eiskalte Teichwasser in ihrem Mund strömte. Sie ruderte wild mit Pfote und rang verzweifelt nach Luft, aber sie sank immer tiefer. Würde sie jetzt her rtrinken? Nur, weil sie einen klein Spaß hatte machen wollen? Sie schaute nach oben und ignorierte das Wasser, das in ihren Augen brannte. Sie konnte das Licht der Sonne noch sehen, als konnte sie es noch schaffen. Sie schlug mit den Pfoten schnell hoch und runter, doch sie bewegte sich nicht mal eine Mäuselänge. Ihre Lungen begannen zu schmerzen und ihre Brust fühlte sich wie zusammen geschnürt an. Sie brauchte Luft, und zwar schnell. Doch plötzlich wurde es über ihr dunkel. ''Das Ende, ''dachte Fear und schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Sie spürte Druck an ihrem Körper, dann ein Kratzen und ein Scheuern. Doch Fear blieb einfach stumm und schwieg so, wie es ddas eiskalte Wasser tat. Plötzlich drückte etwas auf ihre Brust. Sie öffnete erschrocken das Maul und spuckte eiskaltes Wasser aus, bevor sie anfing, zu atmen. Sie blinzelte sich die Wasserreste aus den Augen und merkte, dass sie am Ufer lag. Das erste was sie sah, waren die orangen, leuchtenden Augen von Marshall. Die Pinsel an seinen Ohrenspitzen zuckten im Wind und die Sonne ließ sein haselnussbraunes Fell, welches mit dunkelbraunen Punkten überzogen war, glänzen. >>Fear! Du lebst! << seufzte ihr Freund und ließ sich seufzend neben sie sinken. Jaguar und Haselnuss saßen etwas weiter hinter ihm, und Fear merkte, dass keiner von ihnen nass war. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Marshall, und sie merkte, dass Wassertropfen an ihm runter flossen und kleine Flecken um seine Pfoten bildeten. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. >>Danke für die Rettung... << murmelte Fear, bevor sie anfing zu husten und noch mehr Wasser spuckte. Marshall zuckte mit er Schwanzspitze. >>Kein Problem, aber...ich bin ja Schuld, dass du hinein gefallen bist. << Fear rappelte sich entrüstet auf, doch Marshall drückte sie mit seinem Schwanz zu Boden. >>Aber ich wollte doch deinen Schweif fangen! Es ist meine Schuld, Marshall, wirklich! Mach dir keine Vorwürfe... << sagte sie, während sie sich versuchte, sich zu befreien. Marshall war zwei Monden älter als sie und sie war mit ihm zusammen aufgewachsen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. >>Nein Fear, ich wusste doch, dass du noch nicht schwimmen kannst. << Fear wollte etwas erwiedert, aber er legte sich neben sie auf den Rücken und wickelte die Pfoten an, umd die Sonne zu beobachten. Fear blieb auf der Seite liegen und musterte Marshall. Er war ein sehr hübscher Kater, wie sie fand. Aber er würde niemals Interesse für sie zeigen, er mochte ja Moosblüte. Sie schluckte. Sie wollte nicht an dieses Mäusehirn denken. Nicht jetzt. Dann hörte sie Jaguars Stimme: >>Ich gehe dann wieder in's Lager. Haselnuss, Fear und Marshall, kommt ihr mit? << Fear wandte ihren Blick nicht von Marshall ab. Am liebsten wäre sie noch lange hier neben ihm liegen geblieben, aber er sprang auf und lief zu den Katern. Seufzend erhob Fear sich und stakste, leicht hinkend, ihm hinterher. . 1.Kapitel